


Budding Feelings

by Enkidudu



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Endou is Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Fic, FFI Week, M/M, Oblivious Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enkidudu/pseuds/Enkidudu
Summary: On his first flight to Japan for a post-FFI reunion with his greatest rival, Rococo finds himself in a restless mood.Bonus Day of FFI Week - Free Day
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Rococo Urupa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Budding Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set during the video game canon of Inazuma Eleven 3, after Japan wins FFI and before the extra ending (where Rococo and the other FFI captains come to Raimon to challenge Inazuma Japan again).
> 
> CW: airplane, food

"Rococo?"

Rococo Urupa was absent-mindedly looking out the airplane window when his coach's voice snapped him back to reality. Breakfast service was in session, but the turquoise-haired goalkeeper had already finished his meal and was quietly gazing at the sea of clouds. "Oh, yes Daisuke?" He turned to face the elderly white-haired man who was still working away at his meal.

"You didn't sleep much, did you? Get some rest while you can, it's a long flight."

Rococo _did_ feel sluggish, and figured that his face didn't look too great either. He let out an apologetic laugh while rubbing his cheeks. "Sorry, Daisuke. I'm a little too excited, visiting Japan for the first time and all!"

"There's no reason to be wound-up right now. When you're a pro, you’ll have to learn to catch bits of sleep whenever you can."

_That's easy for you to say, Daisuke. Aren't you even more excited to meet your daughter Atsuko again?_

Rococo had tried to sleep earlier when the lights were turned off for sleep time, but his futile attempts resulted in unsatisfying naps that only further tired him out. Rococo resigned himself earlier that morning to watching the in-flight entertainment, watching movies he wasn't really paying attention to as the older man snored. Regardless, Rococo knew that his coach had a point. "I-I will, once things quiet down again," he sheepishly replied, adjusting the pillow behind his neck.

"Good," Endou Daisuke firmly replied after taking a sip of his coffee. Confident that the 14-year-old wouldn't need any further badgering, he resumed working on his half-finished omelette.

The two were en route to Japan: Endou Daisuke for his long-awaited reunion with his daughter that he hadn't seen in forty years, and Rococo for a get-together with the precious friends he had made during FFI. Rivals that he had fiercely fought against, and after the final whistle, left the field with great respect and appreciation for. As short as those weeks were, he was certain that that period would shine in his memories for the rest of his life.

The coach's meeting with his own daughter would certainly be an emotional reunion that Rococo didn't feel comfortable intruding on, but Daisuke insisted that it was fine for Rococo to stay at the Endou residence during their trip. The teen figured that he’d give the family space when necessary, and hopefully wouldn’t wander too far and get lost in this unknown country. If all else failed, he could try what little Japanese he’d learned to get help. And Rococo definitely wanted to meet everyone again, so he easily acquiesced to accompanying his coach. There was also his burning curiosity to see and explore the land where his mentor, Natsumi, and Mamoru hailed from.

_The country where Mamoru was born and raised in... I wonder how much stronger Mamoru has gotten since the tournament. How much he's changed since becoming one of the top players in the world…_

Rococo’s life had appeared to change in the blink of an eye. It wasn’t that long ago that he was an ordinary soccer-loving teen from the Cotarlian countryside, and now he was the captain of the second-highest-ranked youth soccer team in the world. He wasn’t quite used to the media attention yet, but remembered how Mamoru tensed up even worse than he had during the post-FFI victory interviews. Enough time had passed that Rococo could find these memories humorous, compared to that day when he was freshly processing the bitter taste of defeat.

_We’ll have a lot to catch up on when we room together. You’ve become a goal for me to surpass, Mamoru, but I wonder if I’m a stepping stone for you? I wonder what you’d think of me now…_

_It's strange. I'm much more confident now compared to when I was a child, so why am I worrying about these things now?_

“Rococo, do you want these?” His thoughts were once again interrupted by Daisuke, who was holding out a packet of cookies. The snacks were provided with the breakfast, presumably chosen to pair well with the tea or coffee. “Take them. It’ll give you extra energy.”

“Daisuke…” Rococo took the cookies, knowing full well that he didn’t really have a say in the matter. He finished the thin pastries and soon enough, the flight attendants came by to collect the plastic cups and leftover food containers. After the attendants had passed, the two travelers sat quietly in their chairs. Rococo wondered if the elderly man was going to sleep again when the latter suddenly spoke up.

“If you have anything you want to get off your mind, I’m listening.”

“Ah, Daisuke, but you must be worried about meeting your family again, right? You don’t have to worry--”

“It’ll be fine. I’ve been keeping in touch after FFI, so our meeting may not even be that dramatic anyway.”

_There’s no way it wouldn’t be!_ Rococo kept his retort to himself, and paused to gather his thoughts. 

“I, uh, hope I don’t cause trouble for your family, and I’m looking forward to challenging Mamoru again… I wonder if it’ll be awkward staying in his room, though, regardless of the match result? I guess, I don’t really know what to expect...” Rococo trailed off, immediately regretting voicing his disorganized thoughts.

“I’ve only gotten to speak with Mamoru during the tournament, and I don’t really know what he’s like outside of that!” He quickly tacked on in an attempt to save face. _Daisuke must think I’m being a silly kid right now…_

“Rococo,” the coach responded. “Do you love soccer?”

“Huh?” The teenage goalkeeper blinked. He was exhausted, but instinctively replied. “Of course I do!”

“Luckily enough, my grandson is also a soccer freak. It’ll work out fine, Rococo.” Daisuke patted the teenager on the shoulder, and smiled at him. “Knowing Mamoru, he’s looking forward to meeting you just as much.”

“Even if you’ve only met him recently?”

“He has my blood running in his veins. I’ll bet on it! And you’ve done well enough so far with my guidance, haven’t you?”

“That’s true enough, Daisuke!” Rococo laughed, revealing a smile that shone brightly even through his tired features. “Thank you.”

Rococo settled into his blanket and closed his tired eyes, smiling to himself. It wasn’t just Mamoru he was meeting, but many other strong members of Inazuma Japan who attend Raimon Junior High. This friendly was also a rare team-up with Fideo, Edgar, Teres, Mac, Mark, and Dylan…

As long as they kept playing soccer, surely they’d meet many more times after this.

The weary traveler finally nodded off, dreaming of the exciting games that awaited him in Japan, and the many stories he’d share with his precious goalkeeper rival.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [kuroeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroeko) for being a beta reader!


End file.
